Sleepy Gary
(possibly Gary Smith) was a false character created by the Alien Parasites who invaded the Smith house. He passes himself off as a member of the immediate family, as well as Jerry's lover. Appearance Sleepy Gary appears as a Caucasian man with dirty brown hair. He wears a nightgown with a long, droopy hat with blue and white stripes and a white cotton ball at the end. He also wears a blue pajama robe. Biography Sleepy Gary first appears in a memory planted by Mr. Beauregard. In it, his "father-in-law" Rick, his "daughter" Summer, and Mr. Beauregard are having a pillow fight in Summer's room. Sleepy Gary barges in and berates them for being loud while he tries to sleep. He appears in every flashback afterwards. Gary proceeds to take Jerry's place in the minds of the Smith family, passing himself off as the husband of Beth Smith, the lover of Jerry Smith, the father of Summer Smith and Morty Smith, and the son-in-law of Rick Sanchez. When Rick accuses his granddaughter Summer of being a parasite, Gary intervenes and urges his "father-in-law" to remember the (fictional) barbecue that everyone in the family partook in. Rick begins to realize that Gary is a parasite, but is unable to fight the false memory of the barbecue, causing dozens of fake characters to spawn in the Smith house at once. While Rick tries to sort out who is real and who isn't, Jerry takes Gary aside and expresses dismay over the possibility that, while Gary may be real, he is not. Gary immediately tries to assuage Jerry's fears, and "reminds" him of the vacation the two of them took, where they started their affair. The false memory causes Jerry to fall under the impression that he is Gary's lover. Gary tries to kiss Jerry, but the latter stops him and reminds him that they agreed to never do that "in the house". Gary is not seen again until his "father-in-law" Rick, his "son" Morty, his "daughter" Summer, and his "wife" Beth start to clear the house of parasites. He and his "lover" Jerry hold each other while the massacre is taking place. Gary begins to tell Jerry he has a plan to escape the house, but before he can finish, he is shot in the back and killed by his "wife" Beth, to Jerry's horror. He is also the last parasite to be killed by Beth. At some point, Rick apparently erased all of his son-in-law Jerry's memories about Sleepy Gary, storing them among Jerry's Mind Blowers. Personality Sleepy Gary, just like his name says, is usually very sleepy and spends most of his time, sleeping. Of all the alien parasites, he is the nicest and most convincing of all of them. He is extremely good at bending the minds of the people he confronts and getting very deep into their souls, driving them crazy. He did so with Jerry, leaving him in tears, and also convincing him that he was a parasite. Gary is very loving of everyone, and maybe a bit too loving. He passes himself off as the husband of Beth, when her husband is really Jerry, and he also implanted Jerry with a memory of the two of them making out on a boat and falling in love, starting a secret, homosexual relationship. Their relationship did not stop there and did not stay within the confines of the false memory, as he also attempted to kiss Jerry once, outside of the memory, before he stopped him, telling him that they agreed to never do anything like that in the house. When Jerry is questioning his own existence, Sleepy Gary appears to show genuine care for Jerry, and tries to comfort him by telling him he is real. Also, unlike all the other parasites, he does not accuse anyone of being a parasite, instead he attempts to persuade his "father-in-law" Rick that everyone is real. Appearances Season 2 *"Total Rickall" Season 3 *"Morty's Mind Blowers" (mentioned) Pocket Mortys Custom Player Skin. Trivia * Rick "knew" his "son-in-law" Sleepy Gary for 15 years. * In the Jerry daycare, some of the Jerrys are wearing sleepy Gary's pajamas without the hat. * It is possible that Sleepy Gary altered existing memories, replacing Jerry's memories of his wife Beth with himself and vice versa. Similar to how the other Alien Parasites were able to alter the memory of Rick. * In the after-credits scene for Morty's Mind Blowers, a cassette tape for Jerry’s Mind Blowers is labeled Sleepy Gary, which likely has to do with Jerry and Sleepy Gary's relationship. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Alien Parasite Characters Category:Smith Family Category:LGBT Characters Category:Jerry's Love Interests Category:Beth's Love Interests Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Beth